Birthday Marriage
by Yumi-kii
Summary: It's Lucy Heartfilia's Birthday and a particular fire dragon slayer has something special planned out for his precious girl. But how special is it that it involves dragging her up on stage and the whole guild?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! NaLu week has started! Woohoo! Plus, today is Lucy Heartfilia's birthday too! So Happy Birthday Lucy! This is my entry for NaLu week birthday prompt. I hope you will enjoy this.:D Have fun reading it. Even though it's short. My other stories will be on break until the end of october so please wait patiently. Thank you. Now then enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters don't belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima-sensei. If it does NaLu would've been together and already have kids since the 200th chapter^_^**_

* * *

Today is the day where bad memories of my father surfaces. My birthday. My birthday has always reminded me of the time where my father always cared about work and ignored me leaving me all alone. I would always be thinking about my lonely life in the wide and large Heartfilia mansion during my birthday even after I joined Fairy Tail. However, one incident or rather one person gave me a new meaning to my birthday. That person is known as Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail's very own fire dragon slayer. When we met, my first impression of this guy was immature, pig, unrefined and messy. But, after he saved me from that ship and invited me to Fairy Tail, my impression of him changed. He became a friendly, strong and warm guy. I will eternally be thankful to him for inviting me to Fairy Tail. He was the kind soul who brought me to my new family. He was the warm and funny guy who asked me to be his partner. Thus, I entered Fairy Tail, my dream guild, thanks to him. After spending a few weeks in the guild, my impression of Natsu changed again. Instead of him being only friendly and warm, I also found out that he was loyal and heartwarming towards everyone in his guild. This made me admire him for his loyalty. Of course, Natsu is still immature, messy and a pig but Natsu was always by my side. He was always barging into my house unannounced. At first, I felt annoyed that my private space was breached but, after awhile, I began to appreciate their visits. I realized that I actually look forward to them visiting my home. Why I look forward to it is something I couldn't understand at first. But, I realized, one day, that I had fallen in love with the immature fire dragon slayer. That's why I was glad to find out that he returns my feelings towards him. Since then, we have been dating for almost two years already. During the time when we're dating, Natsu has always surprised me on my birthday. That's why, today when I woke up and found out that Natsu's not at our home, I could only come up with the theory that he had planned some surprise for my birthday. Indeed I was right. I had not seen Natsu for the entire day so when I returned home and found Natsu waiting for me at the door without Happy, I was mildly surprised and curious. I was about to ask Natsu where he had been the whole day when he grasped my hand.

"Lucy, come with me. There's something I want to tell you."

With that, I was dragged back to the guild by Natsu. The guild was still sort of crowded when we arrived. Natsu pulled me to the stage of the guild. This attracted the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Natsu, what are you-" I opened my mouth to voice my question when Natsu suddenly knelt in front of me.

Bewildered, I wanted to get off the stage because of the attention we are receiving when Natsu spoke.

"Lucy Heartfilia, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful, kind and strong person I've ever met. I was really happy that you felt the same way about me. I want to thank your parents for bringing you to this world so that I can meet you. Your birthday is a day that I'm thankful for because it's the day where you were born. I may not be strong enough to protect you from _all_ evil in the world but I promise you that I will always be there for you and protect you whenever you need it. I will always be there for you when you're sad, depressed or angry. I will always be your support and make you happy. I want to be the one to make you smile because I fell in love with your smile too. I will punch anyone who makes you cry or hurt you. I have never loved anyone more than you. That's why, w-will you m-marry me?" Natsu produced a simple white gold ring with tiny jewels encrusted in it as he proposed.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was instead flabbergasted. I wasn't expecting a proposal on my birthday. I had expected Natsu to make me perform something since we were on stage but it seems I was wrong. Even though the ring is simple, I don't mind because I know that Natsu must have gone through lots of difficulty finding a ring like this. Jewelry is not his forte after all. With tears welling up in my eyes, I accepted the ring and jumped onto Natsu to give him a hug and to bury my face into his chest. Laughing, Natsu caught me easily and hugged me to him tight.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear.

"No Natsu, thank you for giving me the best birthday ever." I replied with a smile.

The guild that had gone strangely silent during the whole incident erupted into cheers and cries of happiness. Congratulations meant for the both of us echoed throughout the guild. With this one incident, Natsu has managed to give my birthday a new meaning. My birthday became a special day for both me and my fiancé, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**I hope that you've enjoyed this story. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!^^ Have fun during NaLu week NaLu fans! Let's celebrate this wonderful week together!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers! I'm back again for the last prompt, Nervous, of NaLu week! This is the second chapter to my first prompt entry, Birthday. This will be in Natsu's POV. NaLu week is ending soon and I'm sad to say that I'll be going on a hiatus after this story thanks to my national exams. But! Don't worry it's not a long hiatus. I'll be back on November:D Anyway, Back to NaLu, I'm depressed that NaLu week is ending. During this week, I've read all types of NaLu fan fics and seen lots of NaLu drawings and I'm happy that lots of people supports NaLu. Well then, without further ado, please enjoy this story!**_

* * *

I'm nervous. Really really nervous till I'm about to pee in my pants. Even though, I will never do that. Today is Lucy's birthday. When I woke up, I immediately wash up, as quietly as possible to not wake the slumbering beauty by my side, and went out of the house to plan my surprise for Lucy. As I walked along the road, I wondered what I should do for Lucy's birthday today. After thinking for a long time, I decided that my brain had enough thinking for one day. It was then that I realized that I had reached the guild. I pushed open the doors in my usual way and shouted,

"Good Morning!"

Shouts were ringing throughout the guild and the guild members returned my greeting as I walked past them. I walked towards the bar with a growling and empty stomach. I am starving. I was about to sit when all of a sudden, a ball of blue came flying into me causing me to stumble a little.

"Natsu! You're here! Where's Lucy?"Happy, my blue furry partner questioned as he blinked up at me with his innocent looking eyes.

"Hey Happy, welcome back from your job. Lucy's still in bed." I ruffled the little guy's head and grinned at him.

"Natsu, today's-"

Just as he started to speak, my tummy let out a loud growl, reminding me that it needs to be fed.

"Mira! Some fire pasta please!" I shouted my order to Mira over the din of the guild.

"Wait a minute!" Was what I heard back as a reply. Turning back to Happy, I said,

"Sorry buddy, I skipped Lucy's breakfast and came here. What were you going to say just now?"

"It's okay. As I was saying, today's Lucy's birthday, what are you going to surprise her with today?"

As soon as the words left Happy's mouth, I frowned.

"I'm not sure. I've been thinking but I couldn't come up with something good. I'm stuck." I sighed as I looked at Happy.

"Well, this really is a huge problem Natsu. You always surprised Lucy on her birthday and made her all happy so that she could forget about her sad birthdays."

"I know! That's why I'm so frustrated now! I've run out of ideas to surprise Luce for her birthday! What am I going to do Happy?"

"Why don't you propose to her then?"

With a start, I looked up at the person who suggested that and found myself face to face with a smiling barmaid.

"P-propose? B-but isn't it too early for that?" I questioned looking puzzled and apprehensively at Mira.

According to my observation, Mira has been trying to get me and Lucy married for some unknown reason even though I've already explained to her that we're already married since we're mates. But she wouldn't listen and even said that other guys will snatch Lucy away if there was no ring on her finger. After I heard that, I decided to get married to Lucy. Because, as if I'll let some other random and weak guy take MY Lucy away from me. That will never ever happen. I wanted to get married immediately so that I can put the ring on Lucy's finger and everyone will know that she's mine but Lucy wanted to wait. I can't disrespect my mate's wishes can I? So I waited. Thus, this subject has never been brought up again. Until now that is.

"It's not too early Natsu. I mean you guys have been dating for two years. It's about time for you to get married."Mira smiled again and handed me my plate of by the food and my growling stomach, I swiped up the plate and gobbled down the food in one go, ignoring Mira's suggestion."Ah! That hit the spot. That was delicious. Thanks Mira."

"You're welcome Natsu. So how about it? Don't you think that proposing to her is a good surprise for her?"Mira pressed on as she looked at me with an excited expression.

"Aye! Natsu, I think that Mira's idea is a good one. Lucy will not be expecting you to propose to her so she'll be surprised. Besides, if you proposed to her, then from today on, the memorises of her sad birthday's will be replaced by your proposal. This way, Lucy won't be sad on her birthdays anymore."

"But," I started, "I'm still not sure. What if it's too soon and Lucy freaks out and then rejects me? I won't be able to handle that. I don't want Lucy to reject me." I retorted beginning to become depressed at the idea of Lucy rejecting me. A shiver ran through my body as I thought of never being able to be with Lucy anymore.

"Lu-chan will never do that Natsu. I overheard your conversation and couldn't help joining. Lu-chan loves you as much as you love her. You should know that better than anyone Natsu! I think Mira's idea is a good idea too. I'm sure Lu-chan will accept too. She'll never ever reject you Natsu, she loves you too much. Anyway, like Mira has said, it's been quite a long time since you guys have been dating so it's about time for the both of you to get married." I opened my mouth to answer when the killer line appeared,"you wouldn't want Lucy to get snatched away from you by some random and weak guy would you?"Growling out a "No", I thought about what Levy said. While I was so busy thinking about going with Mira's suggestion so that Lucy will not be taken away from me, I failed to notice two mages and a blue cat giving each other knowing the killer line has been mentioned, I was still a little doubtful. I really don't want Lucy to be snatched away but I can't help but think of the possibility of Lucy rejecting me. That would be equally as bad as letting her be snatched away. I love Lucy so much that I think I won't be able to live without her. Hell, even now as I sit here in the guild, I have the urge to run home and pull Lucy into my arms. I just can't bear to be too far away from her for a long time. As I was still busy thinking, I didn't notice a bunch of guild members coming towards me. So, when Erza landed her hand on my shoulder, I jumped and looked up.

"Natsu, I too agree that it's time for you and Lucy to get married,"my eyes widened as I realised what she was talking about,"however, if you ever hurt Lucy in any way, you'll be receiving an instant ticket to hell. Understand?" The Titania under her mighty glare, I replied" A-aye! Anyway, I'll never hurt Lucy."and I whispered to myself,"she's too precious to me."

"Good. I'll hold you to that."With a nod, Erza sat down on the next stool beside me with a satisfied look on her Erza's warning, many of the other members that had crowded around me shouted out their agreement of me proposing to Lucy. Among those agreements, the ice bastard was one of them.

"Ashbrain, Lucy has really good looks that makes guys drool whenever they see her. If you don't make a move now she'll really be taken away from you." Again, the killer line made it's appearance. Hearing it from ice princess made the line sound even more deadly. I really don't want to let someone take Lucy away from me more so than Lucy rejecting me. At least that's what I thought after the iceprick up, I exclaimed "I won't let Lucy be taken away from me! I'll propose to Lucy so that she'll never be taken away from me!" With that declaration, I pumped my fist in the air looking proposing to Lucy will allow guys to know that she's mine, I'll do it. Except...I don't know how to propose. As this thought occurred to me, I sat down again depressed and upset. I don't know how to propose to Lucy. As if reading my thoughts, Mira spoke,"Natsu, you can bring her to the guild to propose to her if you want. Since everyone will be here to help you. You can even use the stage if you like."As soon as Mira said this, many other suggestions on how I should propose to Lucy came from all directions of the guild. Everyone was suggesting something. After a long while of thinking and discussing, the latter which was mainly done by me and Happy, I decided that Mira's idea is the best. Saying goodbye to my guildmates, I ran to town to buy a ring for Lucy.

"Mister, how about this one?"The store owner of the jewelry shop that I have entered showed me another ring that was just as beautiful as the others but does not suit Lucy. I shook my head when I found none that suited Lucy. Sighing, I was about to give up and go to another store when my eyes caught a gleam of white gold. I turned my gaze towards the direction of the white gold ring, that had caught my gaze, and gasped. I found it. I have found the perfect ring for both of us. The ring was perfect. It was a simple white gold ring with tiny jewels of different colors encrusted into it. There was also two jewels in the colors of fire and stars respectively. Fire and stars! This ring seem to be made just for me and Lucy! I immediately pointed to the ring and told the owner,"That ring. I want to buy that ring."The owner took the ring out of the glass case and showed it to me."Here, this is the one that you wanted."Marveling at it's beauty, I picked it up and said, "how much is it?""It's 6500 jewels sir. You have a very good eye. This ring is specially made by magic and represents two star crossed lovers. Would you like to buy it?"

"Yes." I breathed out ignoring the owner's speech as I kept on marveling the ring's beauty. The jewel that was in the color of fire seemed to actually contain fire in it and the stone that had the color of stars seem to have some form of star in it. I can't wait to let Lucy see this. She'll be overjoyed. I quickly paid for the ring and pocketed it and hurried to Lucy's apartment. It was getting late.

That is why, now, I'm nervous. Because I'm waiting for Lucy to come back from wherever she went to. The nervousness in me is killing me as seconds ticked by. Lucy, where are you? Hurry up and come back. I was shifting from foot to foot looking around to see if I can catch a glimpse of Lucy's figure or blond head. Halfway, Happy came and see what they delay was and I told him about Lucy's absence. He decided to wait with me seeing that I am so nervous that I may just forgo the plan.

Finally, I spotted the familiar blond head of my mate. As Lucy approached, I could see that she wanted to ask me something. However, I didn't give her a chance to and grasped her hand instead.

"Lucy, come with me. There's something I want to tell you."

With that, I dragged Lucy back to the guild. The guild was still sort of crowded when we arrived. I pulled Lucy to the stage of the guild like Mira suggested. This attracted the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Natsu, what are you-" She opened her mouth to question me when I knelt in front of her.I could sense that Lucy wanted to get off the stage because of the attention we are receiving. I decided to speak then.

"Lucy Heartfilia, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful, kind and strong person I've ever met. I was really happy that you felt the same way about me. I want to thank your parents for bringing you to this world so that I can meet you. Your birthday is a day that I'm thankful for because it's the day where you were born. I may not be strong enough to protect you from all evil in the world but I promise you that I will always be there for you and protect you whenever you need it. I will always be there for you when you're sad, depressed or angry. I will always be your support and make you happy. I want to be the one to make you smile because I fell in love with your smile too. I will punch anyone who makes you cry or hurt you. I have never loved anyone more than you. That's why, w-will you m-marry me?" I produced the simple white gold ring with tiny jewels encrusted in it as I proposed.

I waited for Lucy's answer with hopefully eyes. Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes, She then accepted the ring and jumped onto me to give me a hug and to bury her face into my chest. Laughing, I caught her easily and hugged her to me tight. There was no need for her to answer. Her actions spoke louder.

"Thank you." I whispered into my mate's ear.

"No Natsu, thank you for giving me the best birthday ever." She replied with her dazzling smile.

The guild that had gone strangely silent during the whole incident erupted into cheers and cries of happiness. Congratulations meant for the both of us echoed throughout the guild. Finally, Lucy's mine and she'll never be sad on her Birthday.

* * *

That's the end! Hope you've enjoyed the story! Please review! See you guys again in November:D


End file.
